For protecting electronic devices and electrical equipments from overvoltage, varistors composed mainly of silicon carbide (SiC), selenium (Se), silicon (Si), or zinc oxide (ZnO) have been employed. Since the varistors composed mainly of ZnO, which are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,458, are generally provided with characteristics such as low limiting voltage, large voltage non-linear exponent, and the like, they are fitted to the overvoltage protection for the electronic device constituted by semiconductor elements having a low overcurrent withstand capacity. Therefore, ZnO varistors have been employed instead of SiC varistors.
In addition, it has been known from the description of, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,906, that a voltage non-linear resistor, produced by adding additives of a rare earth element and cobalt (Co) to a main component of ZnO in the form of an element or compound, and sintering the composition, or a voltage non-linear resistor, produced by adding magnesium (Mg) or calcium (Ca) to these additives in the form of an element or compound, and sintering the composition, has good voltage non-linearity. However, such voltage non-linear resistors have disadvantages. For example, their discharge current withstand capability is slightly low and their life performance is low. Therefore, there is provided a problem for obtaining a small resistor.
The inventors have investigated the destruction mechanism of the resistor due to the surge in order to determine a method to prevent destruction.